


The Boy With The Thorn In His Side

by thenewradical



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewradical/pseuds/thenewradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Chant does not rush out to do things. Instead, he wonders about what is to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Thorn In His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Curtana for betaing on such short notice. Once again, I have shamelessly stolen my Yuletide title from a song, this time The Smiths.
> 
> Written for Jougetsu

 

 

Cat has never been much for charging full speed ahead or jumping into situations, unless it's by accident. He supposes that if Gwendolen were still here, she would have a lot to say about that aspect of his personality. Or maybe she wouldn't; maybe she would just keep using his magic while he lived in ignorance. 

Janet wouldn't dream of doing that because she's too nice. She has her Gwendolen moments, of course, when she gets angry at Julia and her eyes go all narrow like Gwendolen's used to. That's to be expected (although Cat doubts that Gwendolen ever has Janet moments). But overall, she's very nice and absolutely adores him. 

It makes him almost miss the sickly-sweet hatred of Gwendolen. Not that he would choose her over Janet; it's just that Gwendolen was someone he could fight and something he had the power to win against. Not like this feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach when Chrestomanci makes vague references to his future. There's nothing he can do to fight that. 

_______________

Everyday during lunch, Cat watches as Joe and Roger shut themselves into their own little world that is filled with engines and screws and magic.

The girls ignore them completely. Janet and Julia talk over them while Marianne reads a book by herself (Cat supposes that one day he will have to ask her why she is so aloof, but he has yet to work up the courage to do so). 

Cat likes watching Roger and Joe work. It's fascinating. He's convinced that they were somehow made for one another, their minds like matching sets. 

Snippets of conversation float across the table towards him. "It's the propeller," he'll hear Joe say, "It needs-"

"More support, I know. But maybe if we-"

"Attach it here-"

"Then we won't have to worry about crashing."

"Want to start construction this weekend?"

And then they'll be drowned out by Janet and Julia once more, and Cat goes back to his soup.

_______________

Tonino sends Cat a postcard every week.

He's travelling around Europe right now. His mother had always wanted to visit all the family they have spread out over the continent, he told Cat in the first card, and one day she packed a bag for herself and a bag for Tonino and they got on a train headed for Switzerland. 

Cat thinks it sounds marvelous. He hasn't spent that much time away from Chrestomanci Castle, and absolutely no time away from England. He wants to see the world before he grows up. 

In Tonino's second card, he writes that they will travel anyplace they can get to by train.

Cat wishes that the trains travelled to England.

_______________

Three times a week, he has hour-long lessons with Chrestomanci. The lessons always vary. Some days it's theory and some days it's potions. One time they played chess and Cat was pleased to find that he was good at it. He is sure it wasn't Chrestomanci letting him win, because every time he made a check mate, Chrestomanci got that same look on his face that he did when Julia made fun of his dressing gowns. 

On the day that he is learning about the Series, Millie interrupts them.

"I was just telling him about Series Eleven," Chrestomanci says, long-suffering as always. 

"Something Cat could certainly use a break from," Millie says with a smile. "I wanted to talk to both of you about Janet's birthday present."

"What did you have in mind?" Chrestomanci asks.

"I heard that the ballet in London has a big show coming up. Some famous ballerina is coming all the way from Russia to perform `Swan Lake.' I think Janet would love it if I took her and Julia to see it."

Millie and Chrestomanci both turn to look at Cat expectantly, and he realizes that they want his opinion on the matter.

"I think she'll like it," he says quietly. He doesn't know when he became the expert on Janet, but they're certainly looking at him like he is. 

Millie smiles at him and then at Chrestomanci. "I'll let you tell Janet about her surprise at dinner tonight," she tells him. 

Cat watches Chrestomanci watch her leave, and he is once again struck by the realization that Chrestomanci is human. He smiles a little bit more when Millie is around and it takes him a minute to snap out of his reverie.

When he does, he is back to the same old Chrestomanci that Cat first met in Mrs. Sharp's kitchen.

"The Dright's powers derive from..."

_______________

Janet and Julia talk of nothing else but the ballet for the whole week. What they will wear, how long the train ride will be, how exciting it is to go somewhere like London.

Cat can tell that Julia is a bit upset that this is Janet's birthday present and not her own, but she holds her tongue and distracts herself with finding a proper dress to wear.

By the time Saturday roles around, even Millie is tired of hearing about it, but puts on a brave face as they leave for the train station.

"That's the end of hearing about the ballet," Roger happily says to Cat.

Cat knows better though, and is not surprised when Janet and Julia come home raving about the performance, and don't stop talking about it the next day, or the next. He is even less surprised when they come to dinner Tuesday night and ask Chrestomanci if they can take ballet lessons.

Chrestomanci raises an eyebrow in response. "Whatever for?" 

"So that we can be prima ballerinas," Julia tells him matter-of-factly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you were learning to be magic-users." Cat knows that look in Chrestomanci's eyes, knows that he is just trying to get a rise out of Julia and Janet. Unfortunately, it works very well.

"We can be both," Janet announces,

Julia nods vigorously. "We shall be the England's first enchantress ballerinas! And we shall charm the world!" 

It's such an absurd statement that no one knows what to say until Michael Saunders interjects, "I don't teach ballet."

Everyone at the table laughs at that, even Chrestomanci, which makes the girls go red in the face. "We can teach ourselves!" Julia responds.

"Yes," Janet sniffs, "we don't need any help at all." 

After their declaration, the conversation at the table starts to turn towards more grown-up topics and soon Janet and Julia's outburst is forgotten. Millie catches his eye and smiles at him. Cat grins back, finding it funny that at a table filled with intelligent people, they are the only ones who know that the girls' obsession is far from over. 

_______________

He hates the days that postcards from Tonino don't come. 

Cat knows that his obsession is not helped by waiting everyday for the mail to come. If he didn't care, if he didn't know that the postman comes to the castle every day at 3:35 in the afternoon, then he wouldn't be disappointed when there was no postcard for him. If he didn't hang his whole day on the mail coming, then that would make the postcards even more special.

He knows all of this, but he is not going to change his behavior.

The fifth postcard comes two weeks after Janet's birthday and he takes it up to the playroom to read. The soft, concentrated chatter that fills the room isn't coming from Roger and Joe like it usually does; they're outside trying their latest flying contraption (this one, they were excited to tell anyone who asked, would fly higher with more stability). Instead, it's Janet and Julia, heads bowed as they look through the large book of ballet photos (Chrestomanci's compromise). 

As he reads the card, he can see the two girls in the corner of his eye. They get up and one of them starts to hum music. Cat wants to watch what they do, but the postcard is much more alluring.

"Cat--

Vienna is cold but wonderful. There is a Ferris wheel taller than the buildings in at home. We went to--"

Marianne breaks his concentration when she sucks in her breath and lets out a low "Oh no."

Cat looks up to see Janet trying to do a spin while standing on her tip-toes. Cat doesn't know what's so bad about this; she's been trying that for a week. Then he follows Marianne's gaze to Julia, who is holding her white handkerchief. 

Janet starts spinning faster and faster. Julia claps her hands with joy and he can hear Janet's high-pitched squeal as she goes around. 

At first it's beautiful to watch, Janet's hair flowing around her like a sped-up waterfall. Suddenly, the hair becomes an indistinct blur and her squeal turns into a scream as she starts to spin out of control.

"Chrestomanci," Marianne begins shouting. "Chrestomanci!"

Chrestomanci walks in the door as she says it, takes one look at the scene, and makes a quick gesture that stops Janet's spinning. 

Cat can tell without seeing Chrestomanci's face that he's angry. Janet and Julia's terrified expressions tell him that as well.

"Cat, Marianne," Chrestomanci says with an evenness that Cat doesn't think he could ever manage, "I need to talk with Janet and Julia." 

They take the hint and quickly exit the room. Marianne glances at him and then says quietly, "I think I'll go see how Joe is doing."

Cat watches her walk down the dark hall and then looks down at the postcard and sees the last line. 

"I wish you were here, Tonino."

Cat wishes he were there too. 

_______________

Enchantress ballet is quickly put to an end. Janet and Julia's embarrassment is visible at dinner but everyone is distracted by Roger and Joe's grandstanding.

They don't show up right away to dinner, an offense that usually ends in Chrestomanci complaining loudly to the late comer that they almost caused him to starve to death. When Roger and Joe enter the room, Chrestomanci opens his mouth but is stopped when both boys raise their arms in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Joe announces, "Boys and girls! Enchanters and enchantresses!"

Roger, wearing a top hat that he certainly stole from his father's wardrobe, bellows, "We present to you our latest creation!" He uses some small magic to raise the curtains of the dining room to reveal their new flying machine.

It is beautiful. Everyone at the table makes fawning noises, even Janet and Julia. Cat's first thought is that this new machine looks much safer than their earlier one. 

"Our new flying machine has four seats! That is right, ladies and gentlemen, four seats! We can take two people on its maiden voyage tomorrow morning. Who will be the lucky passengers?"

Roger and Joe look expectantly at their audience. 

Cat can imagine the party there will be tomorrow on the lawn as they watch the four fly into the sky. There will be lots of food and laughter and the occasional chair that cries "I belong to Chrestomanci Castle!" Then he imagines the next time he sees Tonino and being able to tell him about the time he tried Roger and Joe's latest invention. He imagines Tonino's wide smile as he tells the story.

"I'll volunteer." The words are out of his mouth before he realizes it. 

"Perfect! Who will be the other?" 

Chrestomanci looks down the table at Cat and says, "Since I was there for the first flight, I might as well do the same for the next version as well." 

Cat's nervous excitement about the flight stays with him all through the night and into the next morning. When he comes onto the lawn and stares at the new machine, he tries to fight back the voices in his head that tell him not to do it. He's close to listening to them, and then he remembers Tonino's postcards. Tonino is having fun. Cat needs to do the same. 

"Well, this looks like it will be a much safer ride than my last one." Chrestomanci's voice comes from behind him. Cat turns to look at him, standing tall against the bright blue sky. "Do you think we'll be taking off soon?"

Cat turns to look at Roger and Joe, who have been scurrying around the machine with tools and constantly finishing one another's sentences as they complete their final check. 

"All set," Joe says, wiping some sweat off his brow. 

Roger looks at his father and Cat and gestures for them to get into the two back seats. The two enter and fasten the restraints tightly--Chrestomanci adds an extra layer of magic to them--and watch Roger and Joe prepare for the flight. 

There's a hum that comes from magic and the machine as it starts to lift off. Once it gets off the ground, there are polite cheers from the people watching down on the ground. Roger and Joe talk at a constant stream, yelling over the noise as they take it higher and higher. 

They pass the very top of the Castle and then the tallest, oldest tree before they finally level out. As they speed above the Castle, Janet's whoops of joy can be heard over the riotous applause. Roger and Joe laugh while Chrestomanci asks them a litany of questions about how the machine works. 

And Cat? He leans back in his seat and lets the wind whip through his hair while he smiles. 

_______________

Chrestomanci's ball is a grand and rare event at the Castle. Julia has told them stories about the wonderful people who come to the ball from everywhere in the worlds. "Worlds," Julia emphasized, "It's all of the important people Daddy knows from all over. There's even," her voice lowered at this, "an old woman who has known Mummy since she was a girl." All the children know that Millie came from somewhere mysterious and glamorous, but no one knows her exact provenance.

Cat knows that the children are never allowed to come to the ball, which makes Chrestomanci's invitation all the more surprising. 

He mentions it at the very end of dinner and Cat almost misses it. In his defense, Chrestomanci did switch from a very in-depth conversation with Michael about Series Ten to discussing the ball with no transition in between.

"I think that will be the thing to do once the drought ends. Now, I think you should all see Millie tomorrow about what you are to wear to the ball." The only indication that he has changed subjects is the slight turn of his head towards the end of the table where the four children sit.

"I'm sorry?" Julia looks completely unbelieving.

"The ball. I assume Cat and Janet don't have anything formal to wear, and you and your brother need new clothes regardless."

"I thought the children didn't go to the ball," Cat asks lamely.

Chrestomanci gives him his most vague look. "You are not `the children'; you are important members of this household. You should know that better than anyone, Cat."

The sudden realization of future responsibility almost knocks him down. 

Janet and Julia are absolutely ecstatic. Their excitement doubles when Millie pointedly asks Chrestomanci if he'd heard from their "special guest" yet. 

"Who is it?" Julia demands to know.

"You'll find out on Saturday," Chrestomanci tells them. 

Julia and Janet look as though they want to jump out of their chairs and hug him. Roger looks decidedly nonplussed. Cat feels like he wants to vomit. These people are going to know he's the next Chrestomanci and they'll expect him to be interesting. He wonders what he will say to them. He doesn't know anything about politics or art. He's still not very good at magic. He could talk at length about Joe and Roger's flying machines but he's not sure that would work with Chrestomanci's friends. 

Cat tries to find a way to slow down time, if only to come up with topics of conversation, but unfortunately has no success. Saturday comes as it always does. The Castle is filled with people preparing for the ball and Millie is at her wits' end trying to control everything. The night before, Chrestomanci had warned them to stay out of her way and to be quiet. Having seen Millie angry, they all obeyed.

Cat changes into the slick new suit that had been ordered for him. He's studying his reflection in the mirror when Janet comes into his room. She's wearing the new dress that Millie bought for her earlier in the week and she's brimming with excitement. Janet's smiles usually have a calming effect on him, but not today. Today he feels like crawling out of his skin.

"You look very handsome," she says. "Just like Chrestomanci. I can see your family resemblance. Or is it _our_ resemblance, since I'm a Chant too?"

Cat doesn't answer her and thinks instead about her comment. _"Just like Chrestomanci."_ Did he really? Cat doesn't think so. He sees a scared little boy who isn't elegant or charming. He isn't like Chrestomanci at all.

That opinion is reinforced when he sees Chrestomanci at the ball's start. He looks flawless as always and his suit...Cat is convinced he used magic on it, because it almost shines. He glides around the ballroom talking to anyone who crosses his path. For his part, Cat aimlessly trails behind him, waiting for Chrestomanci to say "And this is my protégée, Eric Chant." 

The people are very nice and extremely interesting. They ask about his studies and his interests, and it doesn't seem like they're humoring him. All the same, he can't say it is an enjoyable experience. He feels like everyone has grand expectations of him and once they find out that he is unimpressive, they'll turn on him.

At least Janet and Julia are having a good time, he concedes. The special guest is the prima ballerina from Russia that they saw in "Swan Lake"; their squeals of excitement when they meet her can be heard all over the ball room. Luckily, the ballerina, Alexandra, is as enchanted with the two girls as they are with her. When she offers them a chance to come backstage and see the rehearsals of the next performance, Janet and Julia turn to Chrestomanci expectantly.

"I think that is an excellent idea. A well-rounded education is extremely important."

The girls squeal with happiness and even Chrestomanci smiles over their joy.

The group soon splits off, Chrestomanci moving towards an impressive man in a turban and Alexandra teaching the girls how to do a pirouette. Cat sees his chance and escapes through one of the doors to the outside. He sits on the bench and looks in at the party.

The people look like floating tissue paper, he observes. The way they meld together reminds him of the lessons he's had about the different worlds. Every time Chrestomanci told him about how the worlds and series fit together he never understood. Seeing all these different people united by magic suddenly makes it clear to him. Despite their differences, they perfectly overlap like different colors of paper. Cat could watch them all night from here. 

He doesn't know how long he sits outside watching the crowd, but his reverie is broken too soon by someone clearing his throat. 

Cat turns and sees a man standing by the door. The first thing Cat notices is that he looks as uncomfortable in his suit as Cat feels. 

"Are you Cat?" the man asks. Cat nods, and the man says, "I'm Conrad Tesdinic." 

Cat's mind works with that information and then he asks, "Chrestomanci's Conrad?"

Conrad laughs. "Christopher does like to think everyone is his." 

"You're from Series Seven, aren't you?" Chrestomanci mentions Conrad from time to time. His man in Series Seven, he calls him. 

"Indeed. I lived here for a time, though." He gestures at the Castle as he comes to sit next to Cat. "With Christopher and Millie, when Gabriel de Witt was the Chrestomanci."

"Did you like it?" Cat doesn't know why he asks that, but he knows that the answer is very important.

"I'd spent my life being pushed and pulled by my family," Conrad answers honestly. "It was nice to be somewhere all the adults respected me." 

"But you left?"

"I needed to. Can't stay forever in a Series you weren't born in." 

"Why don't you come back to visit more, then?" Cat knows that he is being rude and far too personal. It shouldn't matter to him why Conrad doesn't come back to the Castle. But here is someone who was able to leave Chrestomanci Castle and did. There aren't many of those. 

The question doesn't seem to faze Conrad, who thinks for a moment before he answers. "I have enough to keep me busy there." Conrad turns to face him and asks, "Why all the questions?"

Cat looks at the ground before he answers. "Sometimes I feel like I don't really live here. I just watch while my life is planned out for me. I want the freedom that they all have, that you had. I want to leave." 

Conrad breathes out deeply. "You sound like Christopher at that age." Cat looks up at him in shock and Conrad continues. "Mind you, I only saw the end of it, but according to Jason he was thinking the same thing. That's how he and I met, you know. He had run away."

"Chrestomanci ran away?" Cat can't believe it.

"It was to find Millie, but he had been ready to run away with her and leave his future job behind." Conrad adds quickly, "Don't tell them I told you that." 

"Okay," Cat laughs. He thinks for a moment and asks, "What made him change?"

"Christopher would say he matured," Conrad tells him. "But I think he eventually realized that his job is fun. I don't think there's ever been a Chrestomanci who hasn't loved the job. It's something in the way you're made. It'll happen to you soon." 

Conrad smiles at him encouragingly and Cat knows that he's telling the truth; Conrad doesn't seem like the type of person to lie.

They sit together on the bench, looking in at the party. He can see Chrestomanci and Millie dancing in the center of the room, their smiles visible through the crowd. Even in one of Chrestomanci's rare human moments, he still is the most regal person in the room.

"I won't be able to compare to him." Cat says, voicing one of his greatest fears for the first time. 

"I don't think he'd want anyone to try," Conrad responds.

They sit in companionable silence, watching Chrestomanci and Millie as they leave the dance floor and come towards them.

"Grant," Chrestomanci bellows as he reaches the door. "And Cat! I knew you two would be out here acting anti-social."

"I'd argue we're being very social. Just not on a large scale," Conrad laughs, clearly used to this sort of behavior from him.

Millie and Conrad quickly start talking about mutual friends and how Julia and Roger are doing. Chrestomanci watches them talk and Cat watches Chrestomanci. Their gazes meet and they smile at each other at the same time. 

At this moment, Cat feels like he could stay at the Castle forever 

 


End file.
